Nerf War
by NavySailor
Summary: All is Fair in Love and War...
1. Chapter 1

"How do we keep getting into these situations?"

"Twelve years of friendship and I still don't know."

Emily and Dave sat crouched behind Rossi's couch each wearing Nerf vision gear and tactical vests full of ammunition. Each had a strong arm blaster tucked away among their gear with a stockpile of ammo all around them. Rossi had the Nerf Modulus ECS-10 as his weapon of choice and Emily had the Nerf Modulus Regulator, with three different firing modes she was ready. Somewhere out there was Tara, Luke, Reid, Matt and Penelope trying to gang up on their bosses.

It had all started that morning when both Emily and Dave had gotten off the elevator and been sent a challenge from Garcia to their phones, the challenge read as follows:

_Generals of this fine team you have been challenged by your soldiers in a War. You have four hours to prepare for attack… Good Luck. ;-)_

At first they had no idea what that meant and then they walked into the bull pen and got a full view of the stockpile of nerf guns being stashed there. They both immediately retreated to Rossi's office to plan and Dave called Krystall not much later.

"Krystall you know my Nerf gun collection in the spare bedroom?"

"The one for the kids when they come over…?"

"Yea okay they're mine and the team's. Well mostly mine but I need you to bring them to my office and fast," he told her in a hushed voice receiving a smirk from Emily. He responded with his best "shut up" look before going back to the conversation at hand.

"Why do you want me to bring them?" Krystall asked now smiling on the other end of the phone.

"The team has turned on us and they've given us four hours to prepare for annihilation," he told her desperately.

"I'll bring your two tubs of ammo and your two favorite handguns and assault rifles," she told him with a chuckle. This marriage never got old, some days he was the most adult person in the room and the next he was like a big kid.

While they waited for Krystall to get there Rossi and Prentiss quickly began moving his furniture around to create a wall between themselves and the unlocked door. Granted both knew they would have to leave the room eventually but they wanted to take out anyone who thought it was smart to come after them first. Krystall arrived an hour later with a clear look of amusement on her face at the sight of her husband and Emily hunkered down behind his couch. Anderson was with her helping to carry the weapons and ammunition and was a happy bystander in the whole war happening today.

"Sergeant Major Rossi, the Ammunition and Weapons you requested have arrived," she announced happily.

Dave jumped up and kissed her before Emily and himself began gearing up. Thankfully Krystall had thought to bring the vests and vision protection along with the blast shield, bi-pod, drop grip, hip holster, and mobile gear pack. By the time they were done getting ready Krystall was grinning from ear to ear at Emily and Dave's seriousness about the situation. She quickly kissed her husband goodbye before telling Anderson she expected video proof of the War and leaving.

Once Anderson left they hunkered down with Rossi peering over the couch weapon at the ready and Emily laying on the ground using the bi-pod. An hour of waiting and Dave ordered food to his office and the two of them took turns standing watch while the other ate.

Eventually the door squeaked open and hands came through raised in surrender, it was Matt.

Dave stood carefully and kept his gun trained on Matt with Emily covering him, "What are you doing here?"

"I've been sent to even the odds. I'm on your side," Matt explained keeping his hands within sight.

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Emily asked and just like that her phone went off with a text.

_Matt's with you guys now. He can come get his gear and weapons. You have thirty minutes till War starts!_

With that in mind Rossi and Prentiss ushered Simmons out of the office to get his stuff. He returned with a tub of his own ammo, a vest, vision protection, and a N-Strike Elite Accustrike Raptorstrike Blaster. Basically Matt was their team sniper and both Rossi and Emily were okay with that. All they had to do was quickly move Dave's couch against his open office door so Matt had a clear shot at the bullpen with significant cover.

Time was ticking down as Dave and Emily realized that one of them needed to reach the round table room to cover those doors and one to Emily's office to cover the stairs. With that in mind they grabbed a tub of ammo each, jumped the couch and headed off. Emily set her office up like Rossi's using her couch as cover while Dave locked all but one door in the round table room doing the same with the couch. This was War and they took it very seriously.

Once the thirty minutes ended everyone received a text:

_And so it begins…_

With that the lights to their floor went out and all on hand flash lights went on. Matt was the first to fire his weapon spotting Luke trying to move from desk to desk. He missed him but only because Luke dived out of the way just in time. Without a second thought Emily began firing into the darkness as Tara and Reid started firing back managing to ricochet bullets off the wall to try and hit Dave, lucky the Marine was smarter than that. He had positioned himself on the other side of the door giving him a clear view of the bullpen and no one a clear view of him.

Luke decided it was high time someone tried to move so he took off at a low sprint for the stairs. Emily spotted him immediately and took him down, with Luke out of the way there were only three on each team and it was anyone's game.

Tara quickly popped her head up to spot where Matt was only just narrowly missing a head shot.

"He's holed up in Rossi's office with a rifle," she shouted to Reid who nodded having spotted Emily in her own office. No one had seen Dave yet, they all knew where he was but had yet to see him. Unbeknownst to the other team Emily, Matt, and Dave had walkie talkies.

"I'm gonna go try and take down Penelope cover me," Dave said as he snuck out the door at the back of the room.

"Roger that Dave," Emily called.

"We've got you covered," Matt agreed.

Dave could still hear the sound of Nerf gun fire as he carefully approached Pen's office. He kept his weapon at the ready as he punched in the code and swung open the door. The glimpse of a launcher was all the warning he got before she fired at him. He dove out of the way, pressing himself against the wall by her now open door.

"Come on Pen we all know how this is gonna end," Rossi shouted.

"I will not let your team win again!" she yelled right back.

"Penelope your up against two former Military Service Members and Emily badass Prentiss. The score is like 10-2. Give up now or I'll have no choice but to return fire," Dave warned her.

"Never!" Pen shouted as she began to fire out the door. Dave waited for the reload and swiftly entered taking her out with no mercy.

"Sorry Kitten but this is war and I don't play nice in war," he told her as she lay pretend dead on the floor with a smile barely contained. The whole Nerf War had been Pen's idea to cheer Dave up, Krystall had said he'd been acting sad lately and after some persuasion told her why. The team hadn't been spending as much time together and he missed cooking dinner and hanging out. Well upon hearing that the team got together and planned a Nerf war because everyone knew how much Dave loved doing it. Dinner at Rossi's was also planned but Krystall would be cooking so he'd be just as surprised when he got home as he was when he got to work today. If the smile on Rossi's face was any indication, the team bet they had succeeded in cheering him up.


	2. Chapter 2

After taking Penelope out David got back on his walkie talkie, "Pen's been taken down," he informed Matt and Emily. The older profiler calmly took Pen's weapon and placed it out of reach just in case she decided to try something.

"Copy," Matt's voice said over the radio.

"Roger that Dave," came Emily's voice.

Rossi made his way quickly back into position behind the door, the movement attracted Tara's attention though and she opened fire on the round table room. Rossi just barely was able to pull himself behind the cover of the door before possibly getting shot. A smirk played across his lips at his adversary's accuracy and he let out a small chuckle.

"I'm coming for you Dave!" Tara shouted at him as a grin of determination took over. This was the most fun the team had in weeks made all the better by the smile she knew Rossi was wearing now.

"Tara look out!" Spencer's voice warned as Matt shot her where she was crouched behind Luke's desk.

"Too late!" Matt shouted in triumph.

"Vengeance is mine!" Reid yelled charging the railing and letting a hail of bullets come down in Rossi's office.

"Ahhh!" Matt cried out as one hit him square in the forehead. He dramatically dropped to the ground a grin plastered to his face now. He was having the time of his life and what was better was that the rest of the team also seemed to be having fun.

"Matt's down!" Emily shouted over the radio hurriedly.

"Copy that! Watch yourself Emily," David warned as he fired out into the bullpen before ducking for cover again.

Emily quickly took Spencer out now that he was in the open and all that was left now was Jennifer, Rossi, and herself. Too late did she realize that J.J. had snuck up the steps while she was shooting Spencer and Emily was taken out.

"It's just me and you now Dave!" J.J. yelled and she hopped over Emily's couch for cover. Emily leaned against the wall on the floor smiling up at J.J. and Jennifer returned the smile before carefully peeking out the door.

"Give up now Jennifer!" Rossi yelled over as he barely peaked out the door. Almost immediately a hail Nerf bullets were fired and Dave jumped back behind cover.

"Never! I will not let you win again!" the blond yelled back.

"Come on J.J. we both know I'm going to win this!" Rossi challenged.

"No you won't!" Jennifer said again as she went for it, jumping the couch and opening fire as she ran at Rossi.

Dave counted to three and moved into the doorway placing one well aimed shot to J.J.'s chest taking her out as well. Rossi watched her drop her gun and lay down playing dead, he had to smile at that.

"Make that 11-2!" Dave yelled out in triumph.

"Alright Mr. Marine you win!" Pen said happily as she walked up behind him and gave him a hug, David returned the hug gratefully.

"Thank you," he whispered knowingly.

"Oh it was no big deal," she brushed it off. "No one likes seeing the team dad upset."

"Well thank you everyone nevertheless."

"With that… we must clean!" Emily told everyone as the lights came back on. She immediately started putting the nerf bullets in a nearby tub to be sorted later. J.J. started moving all the couches back as everyone else got bullets and guns together stripping the gear off and throwing everything in tubs.

Rossi got home later that day to his driveway full of the team's cars and he smiled once more. Of course they would all come over for a family dinner, he had a feeling this was all his wife's planning now that he thought about it. Krystall probably knew him better than anyone else at this point in his life and that made David Rossi a very happy man indeed.

"Honey I'm home!" he called out as he walked into his home.

"In the kitchen David!" he heard her voice call out from the back of the house.

Rossi quickly made his way back there to find two bottles of wine open and the team all chatting away. Family, was the first word his brain supplied helpfully and David couldn't help but agree.

He walked over to his wife and gave her a quick kiss, "Thank you mi amor," he whispered in her ear. Dave watched as her smile softened and she pulled him into a hug he happily returned.

"Anytime David. Anytime," Krystall told him before giving him a quick kiss.

Rossi made his way over and grabbed a glass filling it with his preferred bottle of red before taking a sip. A humm of approval rumbled in his chest as he savored the taste and smiled. A second later he looked out across the kitchen at the team happy with how everything had turned out today.

"Well?" Emily asked expectantly.

"Today was an amazing day," he willingly admitted.

"I'm glad you think so."

Later that night the team ate dinner together laughing and talking the whole while. It was just what David needed if he was honest with himself and he was glad they did it. After dinner everyone headed into the living room where a game of Uno insued before a fight over whether or not Luke cheated broke out. Penelope was determined to prove the young agent had done just that despite his protests that he had done no such thing. Rossi had just sat back and laughed at the whole situation and Uno quickly came to an end. Someone then put on a movie and eventually the team lapsed into silence as they watched. It was close to midnight before anyone started to go home and Dave was glad for that. He wanted to spend as much time with them as possible that day and was happy he was able to in the end.


End file.
